


Talcum Powder

by ravingLimey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Friends to Lovers, athletic stuff author had to research because they cant climb stairs without getting dizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingLimey/pseuds/ravingLimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant notices something that changes his friendship with Korrina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talcum Powder

**Author's Note:**

> this is a good ship that no one ships  
> prolly gonna write porn one day of this  
> i have my chromebook back! it was in the office even though i specifically asked the offices of they had seen it and nobody saod shit. but they deleted everything because i had a replacement one. i had browser settings that are a pain in the ass to set up again. i also had some pictures saved to the comp instead of my flashdrive but my flashdrive is safe so thats good.  
> lots been happening but ykniw thats life

He admired her skill as a trainer and athlete. She genuinely enjoyed competing, and winning or losing was just a side effect. It was a trait he had some in himself, but he saw winning and losing as something else more. He didn’t become a Gym Leader by losing, after all.

The two were best friends, and he didn’t want to change that. Races were how they strengthened themselves and their friendship. She won at skating, he was the best climber, and they tied at running. Swimming was another race they had to wash off sweat.

A rock climbing race on a warm summer day took a different turn, once. He was meters ahead of her. He knew the gym by heart, he designed and built it, afterall. The drop was short so no one needed gear. Still, it was possible to fall. His boot fell from his hold, the rest of him followed suit, and he fell flat on his back. He was hurt and had a nasty bruise, but that was it.

“You alright, Grant?” she said and paused for a moment.

“Yes,” Grant lifted his head first, then his arms, and Korrina helped him the rest of the way.

“I believe my back is bruised. I’m fine for the moment.”

The athlete nodded, “Good to hear.” With a leap rivaling Hawlucha, Korrina was halfway up the wall.

Not about to be outdone, Grant scrambled after her. He had to look up to see where the next handhold was, but was distracted by Korrina scaling the wall like Treeko. Her skill was amazing, even better than his. She flew up the wall.

He realized he had never seen her climb before, since he was always ahead of her. Skating was something he was used to seeing her do. She could skate backwards with her eyes closed up Cyllage’s north slope if she wanted to. Climbing, a hobby his gym revolved around, was completely different. Yet, she was a master at both.

He stared open-mouthed at her prowess until she dropped on the final blue mat. She stood, victorious, sweating, and he fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im totally gonna write porn of this one day


End file.
